Against All Odds
by FABINALIVES
Summary: Fabian and Nina can't help being adorable in this one-shot series. Just short little stories for all you Fabina shippers! Always looking for ideas, so if you've got one, feel free to PM me!
1. Fabian's Horrible Addiction

And so begins the Fabina one-shot sensation that sweeps nation! I hope everyone enjoys _Against All Odds _and prompts are ALWAYS accepted! Later guys! And don't forget to review. Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Sad, I know.

* * *

Fabian's Horrible Addiction

Nina almost couldn't believe what she had witnessed when she went downstairs to see Fabian. Not only was his phone on the floor, cracked right down the screen, but he was outright crying.

"Fabian? What happened?" she fretted, rushing to his side.

"I…I…I d-don't know if-f I c-can tell y-you. It's s-so embarrassing-g!" he bawled, covering his face in his hands.

"Are you ok? Fabian, you have to tell me," Nina begged, grabbing a tissue box from beside her boyfriend's bed.

"N-no! It's-s too h…horrible!" he wailed, accepting the tissue and blowing his nose like a trumpet.

She smoothed his tangled hair affectionately, watching him with gentle eyes. Slowly, he calmed down enough to stop yanking tissues by the handful.

"Are you calmed down now?" she checked, looking into his deep blue eyes.

He blinked and sniffed, rubbing his red eyes. "I…think so."

"So what was that all about?"

Despite his breakdown, Fabian couldn't help but turn the slightest bit pink. "I'm not really comfortable with…telling people," he murmured nervously.

Nina's face fell. "Alright, you don't have to tell me. I'll go now," she soothed him, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"No, wait. Stay. I'll…confess. But you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you," she replied, scooting closer to him.

"Well, I was playing Temple Run and I was about to beat the high score at this school. Then, I had to itch my nose. I died while I wasn't looking," he told her shamefully, hanging his head down. "I didn't want you to be mad at me."

She grinned just slightly. "Oh Fabian, you thought I would be mad that you're addicted to Temple Run? Everyone is!"

He shook his head. "No. I…didn't pass the best score."

She chuckled softly. "Fabian! I would _never _be angry at you for that! That's a silly thing to get so worked up over!" she scolded him.

He smiled nervously. "I…guess so."

"Come here," Nina whispered, opening her arms. He crawled over to her and laid his head on her shoulder. Fabian held her tight and she stroked his hair. He muttered something into her shirt that Nina couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

He lifted his head slightly. "Now I have to get my phone fixed. No more Temple Run until the screen is replaced!"

Nina smiled and sighed. "You can use my phone, Fabian."

He brightened up and looked at her. "Really?"

"That's what girlfriends are for!"


	2. Books Are For Reading

I can't believe how much support I got for this series already! So, I just had to make a quick post for all my faithful followers! Hope you read and review on this drabble. Again, I am always open to prompts!

* * *

Books Are For Reading

Silence. It rang up the stairway, down the hallways, and through the doors of the slowly- awakening Anubis House. Girls were stirring, boys were grumbling. All of them, that is, expect for two. Fabian and Nina, often referred to as the "Alpha Couple" of the house, were still fast asleep on the couch of the living room. Nina's head was resting on Fabian's lap, a book open on her hip. Fabian's head had fallen on top of his own shoulders, which was sure to give him a pain in the morning. One of his hands was tangled in Nina's hair, and the other was clasped to a book that lay beside him.

A pitter-patter of bare feet could be heard descending the stairs. Soft breathing made a cooing sound as it approached the living room doors. Amber. And she was armed. Camera in hand, she took a picture of the all-too-cute pair cuddling.

Soon enough, the sound of another body could be heard bouncing down to ground level. Mara. She was smiling and was whispering softly into a video camera lens.

"So, everyone who is watching this video, Fabian and Nina were observed last night to have snuck out of their rooms. Apparently, they met each other in the living room. Let's take a look at what those two were up too." She swiveled the lens, facing it into the room.

More feet, at least four, made more noise as boys crept out of their rooms to see what all the low commotion was about. Jerome and Alfie, the only two who didn't know what was going on, peeked into the living room where two cameras were already pointing.

"Oh! So that's why I heard low voices in the living room last night! They were reading? Lame date," Alfie whispered. Amber put a finger to her mouth and stared at him.

Suddenly, a crash broke the perfect silence.

"Mick!"

"Dude, what was that for?"

"Now they'll wake up for sure!"

"Food? Now?"

"How do you drop a mug?"

"Look at that mess!"

Everyone resumed their normal voices, stirring Fabian first. His head rolled onto his chest, and immediately his face contorted, pained by the sore muscles in his neck.

"What are guys…doing in here?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Um, we were just, uh, redoing the decorating in the hallway. It's in need of a new color," Amber said quickly, hiding her camera behind her back. Mara pushed the red recording button off and placed the camera into her robe pocket.

"Mmm…" he drifted, detangling his hand from Nina's curls. It was then that Nina began shifting. Before a minute, however, they were both out cold again.

"How late were they up?" Jerome asked incredulously.

"Long enough to ignore that huge crash and mess I just cleaned up," Mick whisper-shouted from the kitchen. Mara rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's give them some peace and quiet," Patricia complained suddenly. Everyone jumped, shocked that Patricia had come down with no noise.

"Patricia! When did you get down here?" Mara cried softly, hand over her mouth. Clearly, she had not noticed her roommate's presence behind her.

"Uh, the huge crash from down here. Was that you guys?" she mumbled, eyes still squinted.

"Mick. He was eating during this important moment!" Amber explained.

"And they were reading. On a date," Alfie quietly described.

"Nerds," Patricia muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. It's a Sunday and I deserve to sleep in," Jerome stated and started for his room. Alfie mindlessly followed, scratching himself on the back.

"Me too. I'm going to working on that Chemistry paper all day, so I need all the rest I can get," Mara yawned, making her way back up the stairs.

Amber sighed, took one more picture, and fell in step behind Mara.

"Guys? You're gonna leave me here?" Mick whined quietly from the kitchen.


	3. Shopping is my Favorite Thing to Do

This one just came to me! **Sorry EmmaLovesWriting, I am going to use your ideas but this one was just spontaneous!** Not my best, but again, it was really just a crazy idea that struck me the other day. Enjoy! If I could buy House of Anubis, I would. But I can't, so I don't own it. _Shop 'til you__drop!_

* * *

Shopping is my Favorite Thing to Do

"Amber, why are we still here? We've been shopping forever! My feet are starting to cramp and I _think_ I pulled a fashion muscle. Now let's go!" I pleaded for the third time in the last hour.

"Nina, become one with the mall. It will bring you peace," Amber responded calmly, resisting my constant tugging.

"I don't want to become one with the mall! You know what I want to become one with? My bed!" I cried in vain as Amber led me to yet another store.

"This is absolutely the _best_ place to get bracelets. You can get them customized and everything, but I really-"

Amber lost me on the first few _hours_ of this spree. As bored as I was, there was no way I could force myself to fall asleep. No matter where I sat down, my eyes would snap open. They would flutter slowly, but something would always yank me back to consciousness. It would come any minute now.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Nina! You're going to break something if you keep wandering around!" Amber screeched as something solid collided with my face. A mannequin. Great.

"I'm so so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Is anything broken?" I rambled in a worried haze to the employee who had rushed over to fix the plastic model.

"No, I don't think so. It's fine, really," he chuckled, brushing his brown hair away from those gorgeous blue eyes.

Wait, what?

I shook my head violently, taking another glance at him. In my daze, I had failed to realize just how cute this guy actually was. My eyes passed over his frame, seeping in every detail. His long legs, broad shoulders, casually swept hair, a small smile he had that revealed perfect white teeth. Oh. My. Gosh. Even though I didn't know his name, I was crushing on him. Hard.

Hearing Amber giggle behind me, I turned around, flushed pink.

"Finally, _someone_ caught your attention!" she gushed.

"W-what?" I stuttered, swiveling back to face…him. My face was like an oven. "S-sorry. I don't usually do that."

"Hey, it's cool. No harm done," he smiled. No, stop doing that! "I'm Fabian."

"Um," I cleared my throat. "Nina."

"Let's _go_! There's this adorable café we _have _to go to before the mall closes," Amber whispered.

"Actually, uh-" I began, hoping she would chose to stay here a little longer.

Ignoring my protests, she grasped my wrist and pulled painfully until we were out of there. My face, still red from my encounter with Fabian, couldn't hide a thing from Amber.

"You are _so _crazy about him!" she squealed.

"No I am not! We just met," I argued, grabbing my purse…wait, grabbing my…

"I left my purse in there. Be right back," I told her, dashing back in. I didn't want to crash into anything again, so I tried to make this return visit quick.

Before I left, I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of my white purse. I pulled it out, my heart beating a mile a minute.

_Call me sometime. -Fabian 555-0718_

I glanced over to the counter, catching Fabian's eye. A sparkling, bright blue eye. He winked, putting my teenage hormones into overdrive. I couldn't do anything, so I smiled and walked out, meeting up with a still-grinning Amber.

"Amber, we're shopping there more often."


	4. Are These My Future In-Laws?

HOLD YOUR FIRE! Yes, I'm back. Yes, I've been away for a long, long, looooong time. But I have good reason! Two words: the holidays. If you weren't crazy busy during the days leading up to Christmas, then your Christmas was not normal AT ALL. I had absolutely no time for writing, but now that December 25th has passed up by (sadly), I will go back to a more reasonable updating schedule. Really fast: **a great big thanks and shoutout one of my favorite authors EmmaLovesWriting for prompting this one-shot!** I hope all of you had a very Merry Christmas and will have a happy New Year. Quick disclaimer: yada, yada, don't own House of Anubis. We know already! Enjoy!

* * *

Are These My Future In-Laws?

Nina was a nervous wreck by the time the taxi pulled up to the perfectly-trimmed front lawn of the Rutter residence. Mara had straightened her hair, Amber picked out her outfit, and Patricia calmed her down. Well, attempted to. Fabian had his arm around her and was whispering comforting words into her ear, but even that was not enough. She felt sick. Was this woman the one all future wives feared? The man whom all girlfriends were forever trying to impress?

"My parents are absolutely wonderful people. They'll adore you. There's nothing to be afraid of," he comforted, pecking her on the cheek.

"What if they hate me? What if they think I'm not good enough for you? What if they kick me out?" Nina replied, straightening her skirt for the tenth time.

Fabian played with the tips of her hair, twisting the ends into small braids. "They are not going to hate you! What makes you think that?"

Nina carefully unbraided everything Fabian did, making sure her hair was perfectly straight. "Everything! I'm not that talented at anything and I barely do well in school!"

Before Fabian could respond, they arrived at their destination. Fabian thanked the driver, paid him, and got out. He walked around quickly and opened the door for his already beautiful girlfriend.

"Don't fret. I love you, they'll love you, the house will just be full of love!" he encouraged, making Nina smile just a little.

As the couple began walking up to the house, Nina began muttering to herself. Fabian really began to worry, as Nina only muttered when she was on the verge of breaking down. She didn't stop until the two of them reached the door. Fabian watched as Nina shut her mouth, straightened her skirt again, and flattened her hair once more. He knocked three times on the door that he had passed through so many times.

"Fabian!" a woman's voice shouted from inside. The door opened to reveal the face he had smiled to first, kissed on the first day of kindergarten, hugged before going to Anubis House, and confessed all his feelings for the girl standing next to him now. His mother beamed a thousand-watt smile toward the both of them.

"You _must _be Nina! Fabian's told me so much about you! Darling, come in! Both of you, come in. It must be so cold out there!" Fabian's mother ushered them inside, instantly surrounding the newcomers with a warm atmosphere. Nina visibly relaxed as she walked towards the dining room, hand in hand with Fabian.

"Why, hello, hello, hello! Fabian! It's been awhile, son!" a man with deep brown hair the same color as Fabian's pulled his son in for a bone- crushing hug.

"Dad, please…I can't breathe…everything…going…black…" Fabian squeaked as his mother tugged on her husband's arms.

"Thomas, let go! The poor child is suffocating. Oh, and Thomas, this is the famous Nina Martin we've all heard so much about," Fabian's mother introduced, clasping Nina's wrist and pulling her forward gently.

"Ah, Nina, a pleasure to meet you! Although it feel like I already know you," Thomas Rutter replied with a wink, pulling in his son's girlfriend for a tight hug.

"Uh, Dad, don't do that…it hurts…I need to bring her back to school alive," Fabian pleaded, wrenching a slightly light-headed Nina away from his over-loving father.

"Right, sorry. I don't know my own strength," he joked, making his way towards the dining table. "Rosalie, is the food ready?"

"You bet it is," Fabian's mother, Rosalie, said, scurrying over to the oven. "I hope you like pork chops, because they were on sale at the market."

"Sounds delicious, Mrs. Rutter. Thank you," Nina politely responded, taking a seat at the table.

Fabian sat beside her, his fingers finding their way to Nina's hand. She grinned and leaned over to whisper in her boyfriend's ear.

"I love your family already."


	5. A Day in the Life

It feels wonderful writing Fabina fluff! Haven't done it in a while, and I'm kinda rusty, but I try. This one-shot might be rated T, I don't really know how to categorize the stories, but this one-shot suggests a little more. I don't know! Just...just enjoy! Happy New Year to you all!

* * *

A Day in the Life of a Relatively Happy College Student

Fabian closed the book he had been reading and leaded his head against the bed's headboard. He had reread his History essay, skimmed over his College Biology lesson, and finished _The Odyssey _for his Literature course. His eyes glanced around his college dorm, taking in the surprising cleanliness of it all. Most of his friends had rooms that reeked of alcohol and old food. Some of the stains Fabian didn't even want to know about. His eyes reached the clock. Four in the afternoon.

The sophomore reached for his phone, dialing the number he knew by heart. His girlfriend of three years. Nina Martin, who lived just a building away. Whenever he had nothing more to do, he called her. She never seemed to be busy. And if she was, she would make time for him. He knew he was lucky to have such a girl as her.

"Hello?" Her voice pierced the silence of his dormitory room.

"Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I'm bored."

She chuckled. "I'll be right over. Make sure your wearing normal clothes though. I don't want to see you in your pajamas again."

Fabian laughed along with her. "I promise, I'll be decent."

Five minutes was a long time for a hopelessly in love boy- well, technically man- to wait. But in five minutes, Fabian heard the doorbell ring and jumped up to answer it.

"Nina!" Fabian exclaimed, picking her up in a warm hug.

"Nice to see you too," she smiled, giggling as he spun her around.

"What were you doing?" he asked as he set her down in the hallway.

"Actually, I was watching a really bad movie on TV. Special effects were horrible," Nina replied, running over to his kitchen. "Got any food?"

"Not very responsible with going to the grocery store, now are we?" Fabian joked, following her.

"Answer the question. I'm starving," Nina demanded, wrenching the refrigerator door open.

"Yes, yes, anything you want dear. What's mine is yours," Fabian answered with a mocking sigh.

Nina snatched a branch of grapes, washed them off in the sink, and plucked one at a time. "Thanks. I haven't had any time to go the store."

Fabian laughed, picking Nina up by the waist and placing her on the counter. "You were watching a movie, weren't you? I think you would have had enough time to go the grocery for food."

"Whatever," Nina responded through a mouthful of grapes.

After finishing her grapes, Nina threw the stem across the room and into the trash can.

"Slam dunk! Did you see that? It went across the entire kitchen! That was amazing! I should totally play basketba-" Fabian's lips cut off the rest of Nina's commentary.

At first, the kiss was slow and sweet. Fabian could taste the faint grape on her mouth. Slowly, it began to grow. Nina's hands became ensnared in Fabian's dark hair. Fabian's hands ran down the length of her back.

"Fabian…we need…to stop…" Nina managed to say in between kisses. Fabian simply ignored her.

"I…have to…go soon…" she tried again, but soon gave up, melting into each and every one of her boyfriend's touches. Soon, the pair heard a door close and quickly stopped, fixing their hair and catching their breath.

"Hey guys!" Amber entered, her cheery voice ringing throughout the entire dorm, even though she was only in the kitchen.

Fabian's red face and Nina's ruffled clothes couldn't disguise anything from Amber and her eyes grew wide as the realization hit her.

"Oh. OH. Sorry to interrupt. You guys can keep on…I'll just leave now."


	6. The Wishes and Wonders of Nina Martin

Just a little Nina drabble to kind of introduce myself back into the groove of writing! If you haven't been reading my Peddie one-shot series, you may want to read Beach Boys, just to understand what's going on. Then you can go right back to reading these Fabina stories. And thinking of ideas. :P Thanks! I may or may not have been doing the disclaimer, so I'll just do it now! I don't own House of Anubis. There. I *sniffles* said it.

* * *

The Wishes and Wonders of Nina Martin

Nina enjoyed the fresh, warm air that ruffled her dirty blonde waves. The blue waters lapped at her feet, and she couldn't have been more content. Slowly, her eyelids began to droop, until the crashing waves could no longer be heard-

"Nina! Be a dear and go get some sunscreen! I left it in the house," her grandmother's voice pulled her out of her peaceful reverie. She sighed, swinging her legs to the side of the plastic lawn chair and began the trek to the beach house.

Her thoughts strayed miles and miles away, to England. Her friends that she had hated leaving for the summer, but couldn't wait to reunite with. July was only beginning, but Nina felt as if she had just left Anubis House.

Amber, who influenced Nina's choices of clothing still. Nina couldn't buy regular jeans anymore. They had to be "exactly you size and shape, not too skinny, but not too baggy." Needless to say, Nina didn't own too many pairs of jeans.

Patricia, who never missed a sarcastic moment. Nina could still hear her exasperated sigh, her angry scowl, the clomping of those "totally inappropriate boots for school, Ms. Williamson!" Nina had loved the relationship her best friend had taken up with Eddie, her other best friend. He sometimes could be real slacker, but was always dedicated to the people that meant the most. Again, Nina thanked her lucky stars she had so many wonderful people she could call friends.

Alfie, who didn't fail his duties of keeping up his reputation. Of course, he couldn't have upheld that name without his partner in crime, Jerome. The smell of the spaghetti they so often flung around the dining room, the farting jar they had opened in the hall, and other "shenagans of the masters."

Joy, who had made an enemy out of Nina the first day. Nina was glad that they had left that year on good terms. She would have been extremely upset if there was only one member of the house she didn't feel connected too. Joy may not have been an original Sibuna, but Nina was eternally grateful she joined, despite Joy's protests of "it wasn't all me!"

Mick, who couldn't miss a day of practice. His disgusting sweat smell that everyone, even Mara, wouldn't stand reminded Nina of the reason she never took up cross country. Fabian's roommate, who was forever in a day nagging him about getting a girlfriend.

Fabian. She missed him so much. His dorky smile, his deep laugh, that absent-minded sweep of his head to get the hair out his eyes. That sparkle in his eyes when he finally figured something out. His warmth she had so enjoyed when he wrapped his arms around her. Sometimes, she wondered how one person could have so many blessings. There was so much in her life already, but she still wanted everyone to be here for her birthday, just-

"SURPRISE!"

"We're HERE!"

"Betcha didn't know we were hiding!"

"Were you surprised?"

Her eyes widened in amazement as the very thing she had just wished and wondered about came true. Amber's big and bold sunglasses were peering at her from behind the counter, Patricia's auburn hair called attention to the doorway, Alfie's lopsided smile peeked from underneath a chair, Joy's orange cover-up pulled her attention to the opened cabinet, and Mick's blonde hair glowed as he popped out from the pantry. Where the food was. Typical.

Eddie's spiky head burst out from a closet, Mara's dark skin contrasted the cream color of the sofa, and Jerome's arm was waving from his hiding place underneath the coffee table.

But Fabian. She looked for him as the chaos died down, but didn't see him. Then, a pair of familiar warm arms brushed against her back and around her waist.

"I missed you. So much," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Nina giggled, catching Fabian's hands in hers.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

"Are we going to the beach or what?"


	7. You've Got the Brains

I thought this was a great prompt, but I don't think I wrote it very well. :( There's not too much Fabina in this installment, but I typed up another one that is ENTIRELY Fabina for Thursday. **This idea was given to me by IfWritersCouldSpeak**, so thanks a bunch! I haven't gotten too many prompts, and you gave me three ( I will use them all)! Check out her story, _This is the Beginning to the End_. AWESOME! Okay, getting the disclaimer over with so we can start: I. Do. Not. Own. House. Of. Anubis. Read on, my fellow Fabina shippers. (P.S. Mentions of Mabian friendship.)

* * *

You've Got the Brains

Today was the day. The day I would finally discover where life would take me next. Oxford was an impossibly hard college to be accepted into, but I _had_ to snag a spot. My father had gone there, so had my grandfather, and I'm pretty sure my great-grandfather even attended that school. The Rutter family had made a name for itself there, and I was not about to break the chain.

Sitting at the base of the stairwell, my feet tapped quickly on the tiled floor. Nina, who had also applied to Oxford, had elected to wake up early and wait for the mailman to arrive along with me. She was still in her pink cotton pajamas, a gift from Amber last Christmas, curled up next to me with her eyes closed. I had begged her not to come, but she had been waiting for this day almost as much as I had. Almost.

"Nina, maybe you should-" soft footsteps outside interrupted my sentence. I heard the feet make their way up the stone steps, open the squeaky mailbox, and walk back.

Before I could race to the door, a pair of running boys (I knew they were boys because they had come from down the hall) darted to the door and slammed it behind them. I heard various shouts of "Give it to me!" and "Stop, you'll tear it!"

"Jerome! Alfie! Bring the mail in here!" I shouted, then covered my mouth. The rest of the house was still sleeping, and I had just yelled at the top of my lungs.

My voice had jolted Nina awake and she spent a minute remembering why she was sitting on the stairs. She could be so cute when she was confused, her head tilted just slightly toward me…

"Nina, the letters came today," I whispered, trying not to raise my voice again. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she bolted to a standing position.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she exclaimed in a whisper, tugging on my wrist. I grinned, following her to the foyer. A cold blast of winter air hit my face as I walked onto the front porch.

"Nerds," I heard Jerome mumble as he handed Nina and I our envelopes, taking the rest of the college letters to the soon-to-be bustling breakfast table.

"Hey, you got up too!" I countered, but Alfie just waved us off. They were smart, but they just didn't know it.

Tearing open the fragile paper, I walked slowly over to the couch. I saw the Oxford insignia on the paper, then stopped. I wanted to know if my girlfriend had been accepted before I opened mine.

I peered over Nina's shoulder as she tried in vain to hide the paper from me, giggling. She swung her arms in my general direction, but missed my face. I grabbed her waist and immediately started tickling her until the paper fell to the floor.

"Gotcha!" I smiled, snatching the letter from the rug.

"Congratulations! You have been accepted into Oxford," I read in a deep, commanding voice. "Nina, this is amazing! I knew you could do it!" I praised, sweeping her, blushing, up in a warm hug.

"You have to check yours first!" she scolded, still smiling. I gave her one last squeeze, then placed her gently onto the sofa. "Although, if I got in, you don't have anything to worry about!"

I kissed her cheek and grabbed my discarded envelope, the contents still a mystery. But they wouldn't be in about three seconds…two…one…

_We regret to inform you that you have not been selected to attend Oxford University. _

The words tried to sink in, but I wouldn't let them.

_We regret to inform you._

_ You have not been selected._

_ Have __**not**__ been selected._

Even though I tried to stop all emotions from creeping out, I could feel hot tears running down my face. I felt Nina's soft touch on my skin, but I turned away, disgusted that I let my family down.

I had failed.

Before I thought about anything, my feet took me outside the door. Oxford hadn't wanted me. Not only had they rejected me, but I had disgraced all my relatives. The school didn't think I was good enough. How long would it be before _Nina_ didn't think I was good enough to be her boyfriend? What about the length of time before _my father_ didn't think I was good enough to be called his son? Before I wasn't good enough to do _anything_?

"Fabian?" a voice asked timidly. But, surprisingly, it wasn't Nina. It was Mara.

I didn't move my hands from my face.

"Fabian, listen-"

"No, I will not listen! I will not listen to 'They might have made a mistake' or 'There's so many other good choices.' Oh, the worst! 'You're too good for them anyway!' None of that is true! _They_ didn't make a mistake, _they_ are the best, _they_ are better than I'll ever be! So don't come over here and comfort me when it's obviously me who needs to be ashamed!"

We stood in silence, facing each other. Mara was near tears, and I instantly felt sorry for scaring her when I looked at her face. Yet another thing I had done wrong.

"Fabian, hear me out. I think…I think that's my letter you opened on accident."

My mind was playing tricks on me. Mara wasn't in front of me after all. She was not saying this.

"W-what? T-that's n-n-not possible," I whimpered, choking up.

She didn't say a word, but merely held out an envelope identical to mine.

With my name on it.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Mara. I didn't k-know. I-I…I'm just sorry," I stammered, accepting the envelope.

"Did I…well, is it…" I trailed off, not wanting to hurt her feelings further. I knew she must be devastated. And frightened to approach me.

"You got in, Fabian."

"I- thank you, Mara."

I sat back down again. She hesitated a moment, then turned and walked back towards the house. For a moment, I stared at the envelope in wonder. How had everything flip-flopped so fast?

"So, my genius made it in after all," Nina's voice drifted to me from behind. I couldn't help but break into a huge smile as I twisted around to meet her emerald eyes, full of pride.

"And we can be together," she added, pecking the top of my head and seating herself next to me. We leaned in, the movement almost automatic by now, meeting each other's lips in the middle.

Before she could twist her fingers in my hair and give me goosebumps, the odor of burning food wafted through the open Anubis doors.

Nina grumbled, drudgingly pulling away and getting to her feet again. I followed suit, holding her hand firmly in mine.

"Someone forgot the rules and let Amber cook breakfast again."


	8. The Colors of the Rainbow

I don't really know how this idea came to me, but I thought it was cute. :) So, an AU Fabina one-shot that struck me randomly. Don't know how good I am with these "after Anubis" stories, because I tend to make Fabian a little more OOC. Anyway, I really hate to say this, but...I don't own House of Anubis. Because, if I did, we would be in the middle of Season 4. Like, right now. Enjoy!

* * *

The Colors of the Rainbow

Fabian sat on the edge of his stiff mattress, staring blankly at the white walls in front of him. The house he and Nina had finally save up for was well worth the wait, but Nina was an artist at heart. She was all the way downstairs in the kitchen, but he could still hear her muttering the names of paint shades. He stood up, the squeaky springs releasing his weight.

"Iced Berry would look nice in the kitchen, but we would need a shade of Blossom for the cabinets. Or we could use Summer Wheat and have Maple Cream cabinets. Would that even match? Oh, Summer Wheat walls with wooden cabinets would be _divine _but it would look a little too bright," she paced, holding up long, narrow strips of paper with different colors splattered everywhere. Nina was just a bit too preoccupied with her dilemma to notice her husband sneak up from behind.

"Lush Meadow seems pretty neutral, that could be- FABIAN! Don't you DARE scare me like that again!" she screeched as Fabian hugged her from behind. He chuckled, resting his head on her shoulder. Nina took a deep breath, then turned around to meet Fabian's blue eyes.

"You know that freaks me out, but you still do it!" Nina whispered, sticking out her bottom lip in mock sadness.

"You know you worry me when you start ranting to yourself about colors, yet you still do it," Fabian smiled, his eyes crinkling around the edges. Nina couldn't keep the tips of her mouth from flipping into a grin and pecked him on the nose.

"I want this house to be perfect! What do you think about Lush Meadow for the kitchen? The cream tiles are fine, and maybe we can paint over this disgusting light brown color on the cabinets. Fresh Cotton would match wonderfully," Nina began again, shoving the color choices at Fabian and leaping across the tiles. "Or would you rather have Summer Wheat and rosewood cabinets?"

He sighed, and folded up the list as best he could. "You need a break, Neens."

His wife stopped in her tracks. "A break? We've only decided on one color, Sage Bud, for the downstairs bathroom and that's barely anything!" Nina's ponytail swung behind her as she jumped up onto the bleached island in the middle of the kitchen.

"But you're overworking yourself! What you need is a handsome, capable, responsible man with money to take you out to a nice restaurant and talk about nothing important." Fabian looked at his hands, then made eye contact again with Nina. "And I am a handsome, capable, responsible, _available _man with money," he reasoned.

"You are no longer allowed to say you are available. Because anywhere you go, _I'm_ your date," Nina giggled, shaking her finger at him. Then, her expression became serious once more. "Maybe I do need a chance to dress up and go out. After all, I have this beautiful dress Amber gave me as a wedding gift that I've been dying to wear."

Fabian smiled and walked quickly over to the island, where Nina was still perched. "I'd love to see you in a dress Amber designed," he whispered in her ear, making her swat at his face.

"That tickles!" she scolded him, moving herself across the top of the counter. Fabian scooped her up as if she was still wearing her bridal dress. "Look at this! I've caught a rare and exotic Nina, and I'm about to play dress-up with her!" he laughed, running back up the stairs to the bedroom they shared. "Now, where's that dress?" he demanded, throwing Nina onto the bed, still laughing.

"Hold your horses, I'm not getting dressed yet!" Nina shouted, still splayed across the mattress. Fabian hovered over her, propped up by his elbows. "And why's that, love?" he asked, pecking her on the cheek.

"Because I need to call Amber, of course! I don't know how to beautify myself without her!" she responded, trying to get up. Fabian pushed her back down.

"Nah, how about we wait?" he suggested.

"Why?" Nina questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Because if Amber was here, I wouldn't be able to do this," Fabian replied, capturing Nina's lips in a sweet kiss. Nina pulled away quickly, leaving Fabian still puckered up, and slipped out from beneath his hold.

"Save that for later, mister. I'm calling her right now!" she called out, dashing downstairs to the phone.

* * *

Fabian had been standing outside of the bedroom for almost an hour and a half, hearing the occasional squeal and compliment.

"This is too fancy, Amber!"

"But it's absolutely dazzling!"

"What if it's just semi-casual?"

"Well, then he's taking you somewhere elegant!"

The door Nina wanted to paint Desert Rose swung open and a beaming Amber stepped out first.

"Introducing the most elegant, amazing, glowing woman England has ever seen, I present to you, Mrs. Nina Ma-Rutter! Dang, I can't get used to that," Amber trailed off towards the end, gesturing towards the open door.

It had Nina's face, but Fabian would not believe that the woman in there was Nina. She had royal purple dress that fell to her ankles, dotted with a million twinkling gold sparkles. The sleeves fell off of her shoulders and had a sweetheart neckline that didn't hide a simple golden chain around her neck. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head, except for a few strands that had bobbed down to frame her face. The escaped strands didn't hide the slender gold earrings that dangled from her earlobe. Gold heels clicked out onto the hallway as she stepped forward, wearing a bashful grin. With that smile, he knew that the goddess in front of him was still his Nina. Amber had discovered Nina's skin tone and covered her face with light make-up, dusting rouge along her cheekbones and elongating her eyelashes with mascara. Her lips he had only kissed an hour ago were covered in a light red lipstick.

"Fabian, put your eyeballs back into their sockets and get dressed. Don't worry-" Amber settled his worries, "I didn't make the dress without a matching purple tie, now did I? So find a tux and clean up. I'm making reservations for the two of you at my mother's restaurant." Amber flounced off, practically ecstatic. Nina and Fabian simply stared at each other, and he could even detect a faint perfume fragrance around her.

"You heard Amber, get dressed! Just don't try and outshine me," Nina directed, sending him her own ray of sunshine hidden in a smile.

"How could I?" he whispered, lifting her hand to his lips.

As he lowered it, the diamond engagement ring he had bought for her cast a rainbow onto the wall beside him.

"I love you."


End file.
